Living Her Dream
by BurningxRedxCaskett
Summary: You're my destiny, David. We were supposed to meet, and fall in love. It happened, just not the way it was supposed to.


**Authors Note:** Well, here it is…my first fic based off of a movie! I'm excited for this…and also nervous as I don't want to butcher one of my favorite Reese Witherspoon movies…please tell me what you think. If you like it, then I'll continue…if you don't then I suppose this is just going to be a cute little "deleted scene" if you will.

Reviews are love, leave some.

Krystle

* * *

><p>"<em>How do I know you?" Elizabeth asks confused trying to connect the man's face to a memory.<em>

"_Maybe from your dreams," he answers lamely, as her hand reaches out for the key.  
><em>

_As soon as their hands touch, she has flashes of being with this man. Walking along the streets of San Fransisco, helping him attempt to get her body out of the hospital. She squints her eyes and ever so slightly shakes her head, "It wasn't a dream."_

_He agrees, "No."_

_Taking this small window of opportunity, David pulls her to him, and kisses her rosy lips. He had been waiting for this since she woke up from her coma, and before if he's honest with himself. The day she woke up when he said that he loved her, he wasn't lying. He hasn't felt this way since Laura, and if he's asked, the amount of love he has for Elizabeth is more than he's ever felt for anyone._

_Their connection breaks, and he can see the love shining in her eyes. Her face lights up and she smiles, touching his face with her hand, "David?"_

"_Yeah," he whispers, pulling her back to him._

Elizabeth pulls away from him and rests her forehead on his. "I'm sorry I didn't remember you."

"No, don't be sorry," he says, "As hurt as I was that you didn't remember me, that's how happy I was that you were alive. If I had to go through life knowing that you didn't remember me, then I could take comfort in the fact that while I lost you to amnesia from your coma, I hadn't lost the hope of one day finding you again."

"When you were with JJ in the supply closet, you said that you love me," she says, her blue eyes gazing up into his brown ones. "Is that true?"

David reaches up and brushes an unruly curl from her face; nods, "Yes. I love you, Lizzie. I meant every word I've ever said to you. I can't hide it, I can't change it and I wouldn't want to if I could. You've saved me-you brought me back to life."

"I love you, too, David," she says, resting her head on his chest. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. For moving into my apartment, for not letting them take me off of life support, for kissing me," she shakes her head softly and looks back up at him and smiles, resting a hand on his cheek once more. "For giving me a reason to live other than my job."

"I'm not the only reason to live, Lizzie," he says, "You have Abby, and your nieces, your brother-in-law…"

"But I was missing something from my life," she explains. "Remember how I said that you were my unfinished business; that we were supposed to meet?"

He nods, "Yeah."

She smiles at him, "You're my destiny, David. We were supposed to meet, and fall in love. It happened, just not the way it was supposed to."

**JustLikeHeaven**

Since Elizabeth remembered who David was, they've spent every moment together. Pieces of their time together while she was still in a coma are starting to come back to her. She's even chewed him out for leaving a ring on two of her coffee tables, to which he can only smile and shake his head.

"Why are you smiling?" she asks, after catching her breath from her rant.

"You," he says. "Don't worry, I'll re-stain them and you'll never know that there was a ring."

She's smiling now too, and after a moment she says, "No, leave it how it is."

"Why? So you can always have a reason to rant?" he asks jokingly.

She shakes her head, "No, because they make this your house too."

He looks up at her, eyes wide, "Lizzie-"

"I'm not saying move in now, although I would love to have you here instead of just a little space in my closet and dresser," she explains, "but you did live here while I was in the hospital. My house is essentially you're house too. One day, I would like for you to move in with me. Don't you want to?"

He kisses her, "Of course I do."

"But-?"

"But I think we need to explain our relationship to Abby," he says. "She's your big sister, and she's going to want to know why we're moving so fast, even though we aren't."

Elizabeth nods, she knows that Abby is going to have several questions. They first have to convince her that David was telling the truth about Elizabeth being with him when he went to convince her not to take her off of life support. "Come with me tonight," Elizabeth says.

"To your family dinner?"

"Yeah," she says, "we can explain to Abby that you were telling the truth, and how we fell in love. If this coma has taught me anything, it's that life is too short. I want to start living my life with you as soon as I can."

He smiles, "I want that too. I want everything with you, Lizzie."

"So you'll come tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll come."

She smiles and kisses him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

**JustLikeHeaven**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" David asks as they walk up the steps to Abby's house.

"Yes," Elizabeth says, grabbing his hand. "Abby will love you as much as I do. I promise." He smiles and nods at her as she opens the door. "Zoe, Lilly-vanilly!"

"Aunty Elizabeth!" two little girls call out, running through the house to greet her.

"Girls, I told you no running in the house," Abby scolds, as she meets the girls and Elizabeth in the hallway. She pulls her sister in for a hug, and smiles, "How are feeling?"

"I'm doing good," Elizabeth says, then smiles at David, "really good."

Abby smiles, and looks up at the extra guest. "Hi, David, right?"

He nods, and offers his hand, "Yeah, hi."

Zoe grabs David's free hand and drags him down the hall to their play room where he joins the girls in another tea party. Abby looks at Elizabeth with a raised eyebrow, "I thought you didn't remember him."

"I didn't at first," she says, "the day you dropped me off at my house, you said you rented my apartment for a month."

Abby nods, "Yeah, we did."

"David was the guy who rented the apartment."

"No, he told me that he was a patient of yours. He had spinal-meningitis and no one thought that he'd get better but you."

"I know," she says with a smile. "Do you remember when he said that I was standing right next to him?" At Abby's confused nod, Elizabeth continues, "I was. He wasn't lying. You didn't believe him, and chased him around the house with a meat cleaver. Lilly knew I was here. She placed a cookie on the table to David's right. I was there the whole time."

"You're serious?"

"Yes. How do you think he knew you kissed JJ before you're wedding?"

Abby's eyes widen, "You said you would never tell!"

"I had to tell him something no one else knew so that you'd believe him-although you still didn't."

"Well, would you believe him?" Abby asks, "Really, Elizabeth, it was a bit farfetched."

"I understand that, but how else could he have known?"

Abby nods, "Good point." Collecting her thoughts, Abby shakes her head, "so how did you end up remembering him?"

"The day you brought me home, I went up to the roof, and he was there. You should see it, Abby; he gave me a rooftop garden. He told me how he got in using the spare key, and when he handed it back to me and our hands touched…I remembered everything."

"So what's going on between you two?"

Elizabeth smiles, "We're dating. But that's not the best part. The night of my accident when you were trying to set me up with JJ's friend…do you remember the name of the guy?"

Abby puts the pieces of the puzzle together and shakes her head in disbelief, "No, he's _that_ David?"

"Yeah," she answers, "everything worked out, just in a much different way. When he was trying to get me out of the hospital, he admitted to JJ and me that he loves me." She smiles, hearing David speak in a British accent with her nieces, and looks back to her older sister, "I love him too, Abby. I know that it seems fast, but to us it's not. We shared something before I woke up and now we are sharing something better."

Abby smiles, "Honey as long as he makes you happy, I don't need to have any explanation about your relationship."

"He does, Abby, I'm so happy with him, I can't imagine being without him."


End file.
